


Sweeter Than Heaven, Hotter Than Hell

by shinysuicune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Chrollo, Fem!Hisoka, Fondling, Kissing, Lingerie, Love Bites, Mild Blood Drinking, Romance, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, boob sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysuicune/pseuds/shinysuicune
Summary: Hisoka buys lingerie for her girlfriend, Chrollo.





	Sweeter Than Heaven, Hotter Than Hell

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by two really cute sets of lingerie I found on twitter! (links at end notes)  
> this fic is also a gift to my dear friend, Bia, who was amazing enough to gift me with fan art of fem!hisokuro in the lingerie <3 (fan art at the end of the fic) thank you so much !!!!

“I bought something for you~” Hisoka smirked devilishly, as she clutched her two shopping bags. 

Chrollo peered up at her from the couch, squinting her eyes; calculating. She wasn’t expecting Hisoka to be scheming behind her back, but she supposed she shouldn't be surprised.

“What kind of something?” 

“The kind of something that you wear~”

Chrollo furrowed her eyebrows.

“You’re not going to try to put me in some kind of ridiculous costume, are you?”

“Well it’s not exactly a costume~”

“Is it ridiculous?”

“Well, I think it’s cute~” Hisoka walked over to her and held out one of the bags. “If you don’t like it, I’ll just take it back.” 

Chrollo hesitantly grabbed the bag, glancing up to see Hisoka’s eyes shining back at her, filled with mischief as always.  This was either going to be something very good, or something very bad. 

Chrollo opened the bag, and slowly pulled out pieces of a black lingerie set. The bra wasn’t as revealing as something Chrollo would have expected Hisoka to choose. It had thick ruffled straps, and across the bust laid thin red crossed ribbon, with little bat wings that stuck out from the back. The garter belt was also black, ruffled, and lined with red ribbon. Two devil horns stuck out from the top of it. The panties, which were a plain black, had a short devil’s tail in the back.

Chrollo actually liked it.

“What do you think?~” Hisoka eyed her with delight.

“I think you were right. They’re very cute.” Chrollo admitted. “I suppose you want me to try it on?”

“Of course~” Hisoka clasped her hands together, “I’ll try mine on too, if you don’t mind.”

“You got a set too?”

“Mine is a little different~” Hisoka went into the bedroom, and Chrollo followed her.

They got undressed, for once not facing each other. Hisoka said she wanted it to be a surprise. Chrollo was actually anxious to see what Hisoka had bought for herself.

Chrollo’s lingerie set had fit perfectly on her frame, and she smiled secretly to herself for liking the way it looked. She had to give Hisoka props for knowing her proper aesthetic.

“Okay! Ready?~”

Chrollo turned around to look at Hisoka, who was wearing her own similar, but unique set. It was nearly identical to the one she had bought for Chrollo, except it was a soft pastel pink. The bra and panties were striped in pink and white, and instead of the bat wings on the back, she dawned an endearing pair of small angel wings. It was a sweet look in comparison to Chrollo’s dark one.

“You’re an angel.”

“Thank you ~” Hisoka blushed.

“I was talking about your set.” Chrollo laughed.

“We match! Don’t you like it~” Hisoka came closer to her, and grabbed her gently by the shoulders, turning her to face the full-length mirror that was leaning against the wall. “You look devilishly delicious~” Hisoka whispered, as she wrapped her arms around Chrollo’s waist, and stuck her head into the crook of Chrollo’s neck.

Hisoka’s lips brushed softly against her skin. Chrollo felt flush as Hisoka’s hand began to wonder over her smooth torso. Hisoka grabbed one of the devil horns at the top of Chrollo’s garter and rubbed it between her fingers absentmindedly. Chrollo’s eyes roamed the mirror in front of her, trying to look at Hisoka more than herself.

She moved forward, and Hisoka released her, before spinning her around so they were face to face. Chrollo thought she had looked good in her own set, but Hisoka looked as if she was made to model lingerie. Her muscles were toned, but her skin was so soft, and her curves were so thick and smooth. Chrollo had a sudden desire to touch all the exposed parts of her, while she marveled in the parts covered by the thin fabric.

They seemed to both be speechless at the moment, neither one wanting to stop admiring the other. Hisoka was so much better at voicing compliments, and saying what she wanted to say. Chrollo just filled her head with thoughts that never reached anyone ears. She wanted to tell Hisoka how desirable she looked, but the words were stuck in her throat.

Hisoka suddenly grabbed Chrollo by the wrist, slowly pulling her to the bed, before lying her down in the soft cotton sheets.

Hisoka crawled on top of her, and leaned over, smiling as the tips of her nails gently caressed the inside of Chrollo’s wrist, tapping the pulse.

Oh, how easy it would have been for her to slice it open. 

Chrollo could feel the hot skin of Hisoka’s bare inner thighs slide against her hips. She lifted a hand, and pushed a long strand of Hisoka’s fuchsia dyed hair behind her ear. Her fingers traced the underside of her jaw.

She could easily slice an artery as well. 

How fun that would be for both of them, to bleed out, and drown in each other’s blood. No clothes between them save for their brand new lingerie; the two of them lying there, soaked to the bone. 

Hisoka lifted herself up, to sit perfectly on top of Chrollo. She was heavy, but Chrollo didn’t mind in the slightest.

Hisoka tilted her head, admiring the position from above. 

“You look so good~” She practically purred. 

“Maybe you should have been the devil.” Chrollo suggested, gazing up at Hisoka in all her destructive glory. 

Hisoka ignored Chrollo’s comment, and reached down to pull the strap of the bra off of her shoulder. Hisoka ran the back of her hand up and down Chrollo’s arm a few times as it fell gently. 

“You feel warm~” She cooed down at her. Hisoka pulled at the fabric slowly, until one of Chrollo’s small breasts popped out. Hisoka’s lips curled delightfully. 

Chrollo smirked back at her, before lifting the flat of her palm and slapping Hisoka’s ass hard enough for her to let out a soft noise. 

“What was that for?~”

“Being naughty.”

Hisoka laughed, and Chrollo watched as her chest rose with the vibration. Chrollo sat up, on instinct, Hisoka still in her lap, as she placed her hands on the sides of her waist. Hisoka moved a hand to grab onto one of Chrollo’s little bat wings.

“I know you’re supposed to be a devil.” Hisoka stated, “But these wings remind me of a vampire.”

“What would you do if I was a vampire?”

“I would let you drink from me, of course~”

Chrollo pressed her nose against Hisoka’s breastbone, before placing a kiss there. Hisoka grabbed a fist full of her hair, as if she was going to yank her upwards to meet her lips. She loosened her grip, however, when Chrollo unbuckled the back of her bra.

“Carmilla was the original female vampire, predating even Dracula himself.” Chrollo commented, “She would drink blood straight from a woman’s breast.”

She pulled at Hisoka’s bra strap, just as the golden-eyed woman had done to her, and placed her mouth over the top of her breast. Hisoka’s breasts were much larger than Chrollo’s own, and for that she was appreciative.

Hisoka gasped slightly, but was otherwise, surprisingly quiet. Chrollo could feel her heart racing through her chest, and her sharp nails running up and down the back of her neck in a feverish manner.

Chrollo suddenly bit her, hard enough to draw blood, and Hisoka just hummed in pleasure as if it was most lovely thing in the world.

Her blood didn’t taste any different from Chrollo’s own, metallic and savory as all blood is, but maybe it was the intimacy of the moment that had Chrollo believing it was sweeter than nectar.

She pulled back, and she could see the puncture wounds in Hisoka’s breast. They were already bruising into a dark violet color, as blood dripped down over her nipple.

Hisoka placed her hand on Chrollo’s chin, lifting her head so they could lock eyes. Hisoka’s eyes were clouded in desire, and her pupils enlarged at the sight of Chrollo’s blood stained lips.

“How do I taste?”

“Delectable.”

Hisoka leaned against her, and licked the blood from her mouth, scratching at her back to leave a mark of her own. Chrollo finally pulled the rest of Hisoka’s bra off, before it could be stain with blood, dropping it to the floor. She rubbed her thumb over the puncture wound and Hisoka hissed.

It was a good kind of pain.

“An angel loses her wings.”

Hisoka leaned in to give her a kiss.

Regardless, it still felt like heaven.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "I can be your angle....or yuor devil"
> 
> FAN ART BY BIA OAK: http://aminoapps.com/p/x957am 
> 
> the lingerie links because my description really does not do these sets justice
> 
> Chrollo's Lingerie: https://sucredoll.theshop.jp/items/13929539  
> Hisoka's Lingerie: https://sucredoll.theshop.jp/items/13929778


End file.
